


Love crime

by cryogenic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在完成一切之后，他回来了，却依旧孤身一人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love crime

R

就在几天前，R获得了她几年以来一直梦寐以求的那份工作。

如果这事放在以往，哪怕就发生在上个星期、“那件事”之前，她都会大肆庆祝一番——再也不必偷偷摸摸，你可以功放那么几首他们绝对不会喜欢的歌，恭喜你，R·R，你刚刚达成了自己人生的第一个目标，从此以后你就是这儿的女王。

可是，这已经是那件事发生之后的事了。

紧急任命书还搁在她的旧办公桌上，她甚至没必要去拆开看看里面到底写的是什么。她别无选择，她无法拒绝。最坚实的那面盾牌被彻底击碎了，少得可怜的残骸散落在地上，所有人都看着她，如果她再后退，这个世界上可能就再也没有人能够抵挡在前面。

R成了唯一的选择。就在那一瞬间，所有的责任、危机公关、风险以及垃圾一般恶臭又绝望的情绪，海啸一般地没过了她的头顶。而这就是她的加冕礼。

只有在这时，R才忽然意识到自己曾经有多么小看这份工作的前任。

 

高跟鞋的鞋尖折叠刀一般蹬蹬地敲击着水泥地面。R走在前往自己新办公室的路上。

她讨厌这儿。这儿建造于二战期间，所处的位置与泰晤士河河底同高，阴冷又潮湿，装潢简陋到只能用“朴实无华”来形容。就算是7月份的日子里，仍然需要开着暖气，好似冬天从未离开过一样。

 

试问一个人到底是得多讨厌和人相处，才会选择将办公室安置在这儿呢？

可是即使这儿已经足够远离人群，可是人就像蚂蚁——不管是他们聚集、刺探与逃散的匆忙模样还是易于死亡的特征，这两者都是那么相似——该发生的事，却一件也没有躲开。

有些人，生来便灿烂如花朵。他们本不应该如同蚂蚁那般死去。

R大口地呼吸着，让自己皱缩成一团的心平静下来。

 

在私底下，她的姓名缩写仍旧是两个并排的字母R，可在工作时，她也不再是R了。她启动了军需部部长办公室的大门，想着，现在别人现在会称呼她为——

 

“Q。”

 

这才是她成为Q的第一天，最不想面对的事情就找上了门来。

 

即使那件事儿已经过去有几天了，听见“Q”这个字母时，她还是会不由自主地用余光去搜寻那张位于房间最里面、现在已经清理得空空荡荡的工作台。

没办法，条件反射不是那么容易克服的，我们毕竟是凡人。R自嘲地想着。

可是，特工和他们这些常人不一样。不知道那些人的心肠是有多么坚韧，亦或者已经在这片昏暗潮湿寂静的等待中中酝酿了多久，才能如此顺畅地接受她这个新“Q”。

 

R的嘴唇抖动了两下，勉强对着那位特工挤出了一个笑容。

“007。”

我还以为你会叫错我的代号，这是她压在舌头下面不愿意说出来的话，或者根本不愿意开口。

她想着，呆愣愣地站在原地，手足无措，头一次因为自己的存在开始自责。

“新官上任，恭喜。”他说着，那位大名鼎鼎的特工伸出了手，冲着她露出了一个堪称标准的迷人笑容。

“谢谢。”她机械地回应着，握住了那双又热又坚定的手摇晃了好几下之后，方才如梦初醒地问道：

“007，你来这儿——”

“我要拿我的装备。”他提示着她。

“对，你的装备——”她几乎是机械地应答着，每次开口只能吐出几个单词。

无数的“节哀”和“我很抱歉”在她的大脑和舌尖处穿行，她不知道到底应该对007说些什么，就算他们已经共事过一段时间，她和007打的最多的照面也就是在部门流传的笑话里。

没有人了解詹姆斯·邦德这个男人。有人告诉他们，这是因为007是他们最宝贵的资产；因为007很危险；因为007很难缠，还因为——

“我需要一把指纹识别枪，一个无线电，还有爆炸表，或许也有别的东西，总之把你觉得我可能会用到的东西给我。”他开口，R像个姑娘一般涨红了脸。，她在Q支部仿佛宝库一般的储藏室里搜寻着要交给他的东西，随后特工叹了一口气：

“也许是我来得太早了一点儿，请别告诉我Q支部缺少了一个人就彻底乱了套，你们至少应该提前做好交接工作。”

他善意地批评着，手指插在衣服口袋里。

 

所有的东西全部装在一个箱子里，R没有打开，她相信那就是007所需要的全部。特工无言地接走了那个黑色的手提箱，转过身去背冲着她挥了挥手，没有说再见。

R害怕他也是再也不会回来了。

 

 

 

Moneypenny

作为同事，Moneypenny认识邦德已经有几年了，和他的关系也算良好。

是的，就算她先是在伊斯坦布尔把他从桥上击入水中，几个月后还在澳门赌场里睡了他，他们依旧保持着堪称无暇的朋友关系。

但是，詹姆斯·邦德除了是个快45岁的中年男人外，他还是个职业生涯将近20年的资深特工，这就让这种表面上的老熟人关系变得分外尴尬了。

邦德的所有熟人里，有一大半都去见了上帝；而他的新朋友们，指不定明天就会去陪伴他的老朋友。Moneypenny算是老朋友中比较幸运的那个。坐办公室很安全，当然，如果有必要，她也可以随时掏出枪爆掉任何一个袭击者的头，就像她前几天所做的那样。

可是，最近发生的那些事仍然是一道极为可怕的警告，危险就像空气，围绕在所有人周围。

毕竟，谁也想不到他们会首先对军需官下手。

 

某些不够了解邦德的人会戏称他为“爱情死神”，镰刀之下盛开着鲜红的玫瑰——也有可能是玫瑰之中藏着刀子，都一样，他的爱情永远带着血液的腥甜。

Moneypenny没了解邦德到能够评判这句话对错的地步。她并不关心他的过去，也不愿意去关心，哪怕邦德用他的前半辈子活出了几百个人的精彩，足够在支撑哪份标题刷成红色、故作玄虚的八卦小报整整30年之外再出一系列内容囊括谍战、男人如何穿衣打扮、如何在最短的时间里泡最多最辣的妞，诸如此类的畅销书。

可是她依旧兴趣缺缺。

 

你问她原因？说起来，邦德这几年可是老实了不少。

对，他竟然“安定”了下来，下班或者任务间隙的假期里有了固定的去处和伴侣。老家伙选择了家庭，已经泯然于众人。

尽情指责她吧。即使以伦敦人的标准，她也算是个冷漠过头的家伙。

 

再说了，邦德需要的也不是很多朋友。

如果朋友指的是能够一起喝酒喝到酩酊大醉或者能够在需要的时候滚床单解决欲望的人，那么邦德的朋友多到可以填平整个多佛海峡。

可是他需要的朋友不是这样。

邦德需要的是那些会阻止他喝酒还将他早早赶上床往他怀里塞一个枕头的人，于是剩下的人屈指可数，却个个愿意为他赴汤蹈火乃至于失去生命。他们只能手拉着手勉强和这个全伦敦最冷漠的女人将这个全伦敦最危险最讨厌最孤独的家伙给围起来。

真是有趣，应该算算看到底有多少人。

她慢慢地掰着手指计算那些人的数量，可是，脑子里冒出的第一个人的名字却让她僵住了动作，她的手指开始颤抖。

头一次地，她会因为另一个与自己无关的人失去所爱而感到难过。

 

 

 

M

他今天醒得很早，相比起前几日却是晚了不少——最近这段时间他一直没休息好，疲惫就像寄生植物一般顺着他的骨头向上爬，敲打着他的脑子提醒着他已经有五十岁了。

床的那半边是空的，被子被小心地掖好。马洛里走进客厅时，她的妻子就在那儿，手指圈住摆在她面前的那罐茶，眼睛却直直地盯着电视屏幕。

他凑过去看了一眼，还是前几天那件大事，那条新闻。“伤亡惨重”，这种事根本不能用如此轻微的四个字来概括，这是危机，这是灾难，无数穷尽一生在黑暗中守护着这个国家的人在黑暗无声处流干净了血，到头来却只是一个数字，等于他们需要申请购买的国旗和棺材的数量，远远大于所确定的尸体的数目。

他的妻子伸手搂住了他的脖子，摸着他的后脑勺。

“没事的，没事的，我在这儿，亲爱的。”

他说着，亲了亲自己妻子的额头，走向了厨房，瓦斯炉上还烧着热水，可是咖啡已经泡好了，浓醇的香气在清晨的阳光中氤氲着，M给自己倒了一杯。

 

感谢上帝。感谢所有能够感谢的人。

就在十来年前，他还被认为是个“不适合结婚”的男人。那时他刚刚从那些可恶的爱尔兰佬那儿逃出来，心理问题严重到每次看医生都会以冲着他们大声嚷嚷告终。他从来没有奢望过有哪一天能够过上现在这样的生活。可是现在，他就坐在自己的厨房里，喝着妻子给他泡好的咖啡，儿子已经到了会锁住自己卧室门不敲门不许进的年纪。

马洛里不知道自己在得到之后再次失去这一切之后会变成什么样，他不知道，甚至根本不愿意去想象。

 

 

 

R

这是她头一次作为后勤支援007。

 

一般来说，这活儿并不需要军需官来干。而Q作为军需部部长，最重要的职责应该是研发，以及一系列的签字盖章负责和其他部门的领头人交涉。

但是在MI6不一样，007就像是Q专属的特工一样，每一次他出任务时，跟在身后跑东跑西的永远是Q。而作为对可怜的后勤部门人员的回报，Q会仁慈地将所有本应该属于他自己的文书活儿全部扔给她

 

可是她现在是Q了——R再一次提醒自己。

007仍然属于Q，这一点永远不会改变。

她戴上耳机，联系上了身处巴塞罗那的007.

 

 

出乎意料的是，007并不可怕，也并不难缠，虽然他仍然是MI6最大的无形资产。他行事老练，在面对危险时总是能提前一步想出更好的主意来化解危机。

在之前，R总是错觉007是个多话的家伙，因为他总是和那位唯一的后勤有着说不完的话，大多数时候是在因为“哪一种方式更好”以及“谁是对的”而争吵，有时候却是另外的模样，有好几次，在他们以为四下无人时，他们絮絮叨叨的内容是茶叶、猫还有墙上的挂画。

可是现在，R发现这个男人大多数时候他是沉默的，并且随着任务的执行变得越来越沉默，就像一把隐藏在暗处的刀，又薄又韧，陡然间出鞘总能刺入敌人最薄弱的部位。

在执行最后的刺杀时，他对着耳机说道：“接下来可不是能那么轻松就处理的地方了，对不起，Q，我要挂掉通讯。”

R同意了。她保持着单方面的信息畅通，听了好久刺啦刺啦的电流声，可是这时突然有几个讨厌的家伙找上门来——那些讨厌的官僚，R恨恨地想着，这个世界上能够派上用场的人有那么多，为何偏偏是她，偏偏是现在。她头一次开始怨恨着自己为何要将Q支部的办公室迁回MI6大楼。

 

她只是出去了一会儿，时间不长，处理完一切后再回来时，007已经连接回了通讯。

当她戴上耳机时，几乎被另一边撕心裂肺的呼喊声给吓了一跳，007大喊着“Q！”、“Q！”偶尔则是上一任Q的本名——她知道，在葬礼上他的墓碑上就是这么写着的。Q支部几乎所有人都是在那个时候才知道自己前任头儿的本名，而007——他本来就知道，一直知道。

她装作不知道一般，在他喊累了的沉默里才重新接回来。

“007？”她说，尽力压抑着自己声音的颤抖，急急解释道。

“我这里一切都好，没有袭击，没有爆炸，没有——”

不仅仅是声音，她的整个身体都在颤抖。不好的回忆潮水一般上涌。

 

几天前——

通讯——

爆炸——

火和烟——

她看着一切发生，却无计可施。

 

不，不是这些。她想说，自己一直站在控制台前，她很安全，她，他——

 

警笛尖锐的声音——

“他在哪里？有谁看见他了吗？”——

Q——

 

“Q。”无线电那头的男人生意疲惫又沙哑，就像说出那个字母就耗尽了全身的力气一般。

“007已圆满完成任务。即将返回伦敦。”

 

 

 

Moneypenny

作为M的秘书，Moneypenny知道的比永远其他MI6成员多得多。

比如说，007在返回伦敦之后和M又吵了一架。

 

这很正常。

007可以和任何人在任何地点不夹枪带棒地吵一架，也可以下一秒再和对方握手言和。况且，他和M的意见素来不合。

可是这一次却是关于别的事情。Moneypenny不得不在意

 

“退休？”

邦德进门时并没有将门关严，她听见里面的办公室里这样说着。

这很正常。

007向来不服老，他抗拒退休，抗拒任何给他打上老化标签的事物。可是，这次开口的却是M。

 

“对，我想我已经干够了——45岁，能平安干到这个时候退休的00级特工，屈指可数，对吧？”

“不，我不会批准的。”M说。Moneypenny听见了椅子腿摩擦着地板推后的声音，M大概是站了起来，她在心中想象出了一副M站着愤怒地瞪着邦德的图景。

“同理辞职也是，你休想”

“我想，M的职责并不包括对下属特工的退休年龄说三道四。”过了一会儿，007冷冰冰地开口。

M回答的声音甚至更加冰冷：

“别以为我不知道你想干什么——R还年轻，她不懂你的那些小花招，但是我知道，你在上次任务里偷偷找了谁、搜集了什么资料我都一清二楚。”

又一阵摩擦声。007大概也站了起来，Moneypenny脑中的邦德和M就像争夺首领地位的两只野狼一般互相恶狠狠地瞪着，然后M再次开口，却收回了方才的咄咄逼人，只是长叹一口气：

“收手吧，007，接下来的事情即使你可以处理，付出的代价也太大了，你是在用你的全部去赌一件已经不存在的东西。趁着事态还没走向不可挽回，停手。”

“代价？”

邦德用鼻子哼出了笑音。Moneypenny猜他大概是真的笑了，他没有继续之前的发言，转而道别道：

“我想，我们已经没有什么好说的了。谢谢你还以为我有可以失去的东西，马洛里。”

他几乎是轻飘飘地说完这句话，之后M的办公室门被打开，他几乎是容光焕发地走了出来，轻轻地掩上了房门。

他朝门外走了两步，才像是突然想起这儿还有个Moneypenny一般，转头看向了她。

“早上好，Moneypenny。”他露出了迷人的笑容，就像真的被她所吸引一般。

“顺带一提，你比平日看起来更加美丽。”

 

 

而这些是所有人后来都知道的事。

那一天，在007走后，M接通了电话要求楼下的保安拦住007，千万别让他离开MI6大楼。

可是没有任何人发现过他的踪迹，佩戴着枪和电击棍的安保人员就像蚂蚁一般充满了整栋大楼，没有任何人受伤，也没有任何人发现了007。

他就像是人间蒸发了一般。

 

Q支部可以说是“损失惨重”，有很多稀奇古怪、他们自己都没搞明白的原型机失踪，为此Q支部有一大半人受到了审问，首当其冲的就是R。

 

没有任何结果。

 

问询紧接着被推向了其他00级特工，006作为邦德的好友，他的审讯持续了2天；然后是MI6的普通特工，依旧一无所获。最后电话被接通到了CIA，邦德在CIA和海军陆战队的旧友飞来了伦敦，菲尼克斯比他们更惊讶于自己的老朋友竟然突然消失不见了。

 

Moneypenny一直抱有希望——比如说邦德其实还是需要她的帮助的，她其实并没有她所想象的那么冷漠，不是吗？

她等了好久好久，依旧没有任何消息。电话、短信以及各种特工之间才会使用的小技巧，都没有。

她开始担心，邦德是否是孤身一人独上战场。

 

 

 

M

马洛里不畏惧很多事。比如死亡、比如折磨、比如衰老，还有繁重的工作和责任。

可是他也害怕很多事。比如亲近之人的死亡，比如孤独，比如父母和妻子的衰老，还有自己因为工作太忙而疏于陪伴家人所招来的儿子的怨恨——没办法，青春期，麻烦事就是多。

 

想当初，007突然消失的事可是让他狠狠头痛了一会儿。

他就那么凭空不见了，所居住的那间屋子也被席卷一空，就像从未有人居住过一样。

邦德确实很久没在那间屋子里住过了。这是MI6共同的秘密，他们鼎鼎大名的007这几年一直一直是和另外的人住在一起，偶尔太忙时身上还会挂着猫毛来来往往。

有好几个月，几乎全世界都在追查着这位前MI6特工的踪迹。直到他们不得不再次确认这位已经死而复生过一次的前海军上校的死亡。

可是，在邦德死后的几个月，马洛里之前所畏惧的大事一件件发生。世界罪人死去，看似无罪之人也被惩戒，愤怒的业火烧遍了所有地方。他几乎无法相信，那样一个世界性组织就像被灌入热水的蚁穴、坠落悬崖的蜂巢那般彻底地被捣毁。

然而，并没有人能将这些事归罪于一个已死之人。

 

詹姆斯邦德，作为一个消失了的麻烦精，一个付出了自己全部青春给国家的英雄，在一年后他的名字被刻在了MI6新建的慰灵碑中心点靠右上方的位置。深色的石头，高大，形状尖锐，立在室外。有时候他打那前面经过，还会仔细搜寻一下那么几个再也见不到的人的名字，其中就有他曾经的007。

 

可是，M还是认为，自己在后来还是见过他的。

这已经很多很多年之后的事了。那段日子平静得简直有点儿无趣，某个晚上晚些时候，他坐在公务车里，扭头看着窗外的风景，那高耸入云的慰灵碑就在眼前，国庆日被供奉于前的鲜花早已枯萎，偶尔有人从前面匆匆路过也绝不会回头多看一眼这块丑陋的满是名字的石头。可是，就在此刻，他在那块石头前看见了一个挺拔的背影。

那个人背对着他，站得笔直，手指插在口袋里，目光扫视着石头上篆刻的一个又一个名字。

詹姆斯·邦德，中心点靠右上方的位置。没有来地，M想到。那位驻足于前的路人就像是读懂了他的心声一般，竟然也向相应的位置看去。

然后是——

他在心里想着另一个早已去世的故人之名。可是这时有一辆车打他们边上穿过，等那辆车彻底开走之后，那块石头前已经空无一人了。

 

 

 

007

在完成一切之后，他回来了，却依旧孤身一人。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自写手傲娇四题，即不使用“喜欢”、“爱”等字眼描写告白，不使用“分手”、“再见”等字眼描写分离，不使用“死亡”、“尽头”、“到此为止”等直接表述描述死亡，不使用“好久不见”、“欢迎回来”、“记得当年”等直接表述描写重逢。  
> 因为最后没有重逢所以还是用了“他回来了”这个字眼（笑）


End file.
